role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Algona
Algona (アルゴナ Arugona) is a dinosaur kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Algona is a bestial and headstrong monster, often charging into battle quickly and thoughtlessly but relies on his instincts to hunt or battle. History Backstory Algona's egg was discovered by a scientist and was supposed to be delivered to X.I.G's air base. However, Algona's egg spewed out an acid goo, which burned a hole in the plane and fell to the land below. Then some time later, while some people were playing basketball, the Algona's egg fell into their net. The people then decided to take care the egg and then sent a ransom note to the press, and they call themselves "Alien Fuluda"(フルータ星人). When the KBC News Crew got the photos of the Algona's egg, they reported them to X.I.G. Before the ransomers decided to send another ransom note, they found out that the egg was growing bigger and bigger. The criminals then decided to take the egg to the country side, so it wouldn't hatch in the city. However, their trail was picked up by the KBC Crew and a scientist. After the ransomers drop the egg off in the county, the KBC Crew, and the scientist catch up to them and ask them what they had done to the egg. As the ransomers begin to explain how they found the egg, the egg hatched into Algona. Not long after Ultraman Gaia quickly arrived, and the two engaged in combat. Ultraman Gaia was being easily overpowered by Algona's strength and energy beam. However, Ultraman Gaia managed deliver some damage to Algona, then Gaia quickly turn the tables and overpowered Algona, Gaia then change into Supreme Form and handle the monster easily. Before Ultraman Gaia could finish the monster, the scientist told him to not destroy Algona but to preserve him. Ultraman Gaia then used his Disintegrating Ray and froze Algona and took him to the Arctic for the monster for future study. Debut: Death Penguin Algona made his first appearance in RP where he appeared as a frozen statue at the Arctic, to where Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan. However, the three space monsters then woke up Death Penguin who in turn started firing his fire breath around the area. Little did Death Penguin know is that he was also unintentionally thawing out another kaiju known as Algona from his prison as well. Death Penguin realized this however and at the last moment then shifted to his icy mode, then shooting out a stream of freezing mist out from his mouth. However then Algona bursted out from his icy prison and then swam off. Death Penguin flew up and then followed suit. Algona then swam and appeared in the city of Algona, Iowa and began to wreak havoc there. Algona rampaged across the city and advanced towards the wooded area, before then noticing Showa Gamera had arrived. Algona rushed in to attack, before then Showa Gamera fired a stream of flames against Algona, burning at him. Algona then got back up and fired his energy beam at Showa Gamera's back, causing Showa Gamera to fall down and roll over. FlamingoMask then flew in and fired down his Flamingo Beam against Algona; FlamingoMask had arrived! Algona then got back up and fired his energy beam again at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then created his Flamingo Shield to protect himself from the energy beam. FlamingoMask then threw his Flamingo Shield at Algona, causing Algona to fall over. Algona then got back up and charged at FlamingoMask. Showa Gamera then threw Death Penguin at Algona, causing the two to crash into each other. Algona then got back up and fired his energy beam against FlamingoMask, then sweeping it towards Showa Gamera. Showa Gamera then fired his flame stream against Algona. Algona and Showa Gamera got into a beam duel for a bit, only for Death Penguin to aim his flame breath against FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask dodged out of the way, hitting Algona instead. FlamingoMask then turned around and fired his Flamingo Beam against Algona, causing Algona to fall into the river, defeating him. Abilities * Rapid Growth: Even if Algona recently hatched from an egg, it quickly grew into the size of an adult by mere seconds. * Energy Beam: Algona can fire an orange beam from his mouth, the strength of this beam is average. * Strength: Algona has a super strength that strong enough to hold its own fight with Ultraman Gaia. Trivia * Algona was one of the youngest monsters to fight an Ultraman, as he was hatched from his egg in his premiere episode. * Algona shares the same subtitle as Gomora and Gomess. * There were no Aliens in Ultraman Gaia called Alien-- (--星人), so "Alien Fuluda"(フルータ星人) is the only "Alien" (星人）in Ultraman Gaia. * Algona's roar is a stock monster sound which was originally performed by veteran voice actor, Frank Welker. * As an inside joke, Algona attacked the city of Algona in RP. * Algona was originally going to be introduced sometime during 2017, but he was later introduced late April of 2018 instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)